Eternal Blizzard
Eternal Blizzard (エターナルブリザード, Etānaru Burizādo) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Game Description Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"An absurdly destructive shot that freezes everything in its path!"'' Users Anime= *'Yukimura Hyouga' *'Fubuki Shirou' Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Fubuki Atsuya' *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Hyoujou Retsuto' *'Kitami Ryuu' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Ryuu Skell' *'Robo F' *'Miyasaka Ryou' *'Hyoujou Retsuto' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Minamisawa Atsushi' *'Itetsuki Touma' *'Wanda Naoto' *'Kai' *'Suzuno Fuusuke' *'Kadomichi Tooru' *'Touchi Shuuji' *'Touchi Ai' *'Winel' *'Teruyami Mu' *'Koori Itsuki' *'Itou Torata' *'Toriyuki Asaya' *'Nakamura Michiru' *'Shian Haseru' *'Azu Ryuuichi' *'Ryouta' *'Kotegawa Sakio' *'Shirohime' *'Shirosou' *'Jay' *'Yukionna' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Bull Rex' *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Iru Meru' *'Kadomichi Tooru' *'Miyasaka Ryou' *'Winel' *'Koori Itsuki' *'Teruyami Mu' *'Makari Ginjirou' *'Nirai' *'Shian Haseru' *'Touchi Shuuji' *'Touchi Ai' *'Nakamura Michiru' *'Somemiya' *'Shirosou' *'Shirohime' *'Okichan' *'Jay' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Bull Rex' *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Makari Ginjirou' *'Touchi Ai' *'Touchi Shuuji' *'Nakamura Michiru' *'Koori Itsuki' *'Winel' *'Miyasaka Ryou' *'Itetsuki Touma' *'Teruyami Mu' *'Somemiya' *'Shirohime' *'Nirai' *'Gousetsuji' *'Iru Meru' *'Okichan' *'Shirosou' *'Yukionna' *'Jay' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Fubuki Atsuya' *'Miyasaka Ryou' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Fubuki Atsuya' *'Miyasaka Ryou' *'Kai' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Yukimura Hyouga' *'Ryuu Skell' *'Miyasaka Ryou' *'Wanda Naoto' *'Kai' *'Makari Ginjirou' Info Inazuma Eleven It was used many times in season 2. It was first used in episode 32. It broke through Endou's God Hand but was barely stopped by the combined efforts of Touko's The Tower, Kabeyama's The Wall and Endou's Majin The Hand. It was used again in the match against Gemini Storm and broke through Black Hole. In the match against Epsilon it was stopped by Desarm's Wormhole though it broke through later but again, it was stopped by Desarm's new hissatsu, Drill Smasher. It reappears again in the match against The Genesis but was stopped by Nero's Procyon Net. Inazuma Eleven GO It appeared in the GO movie and created a chain shoot with Kidou's, Kazemaru's and Fudou's Koutei Penguin 2gou to release Aoi from the cell. Usage This technique is originally used by Fubuki Atsuya. Fubuki usually uses this move while having Atsuya's personality. Fubuki spins the ball with his legs into the air making the ball covered in icy, white aura, giving the ball an ice-cube like appearance, then kicks the ball after spinning twice in the air. Everything the ball touches when doing this hissatsu freezes as what it did to Endou's God Hand and the net but if the goalkeeper or object is strong enough to stop it, the goalkeeper or the object doesn't freeze. Gallery Eternal Blizzard V3 in the game.png|Eternal Blizzard (Eternal Blizzard V3). EternalBlizzardTCG.jpg|Eternal Blizzard in the TCG. IG-03-045.png|Eternal Blizzard in the TCG, used by Adult Fubuki. Eternal blizzard game.png|Eternal Blizzard in the game (used by Atsuya). Eternal Blizzard in the Galaxy Game.jpg|Eternal Blizzard in the Galaxy game. Shirou's version of eternal blizzard.png|Shirou's Version of Eternal Blizzard. Slideshow Anime Eternal Blizzard IE 41 HQ 1.PNG Eternal Blizzard IE 41 HQ 2.PNG Eternal Blizzard IE 41 HQ 4.PNG Eternal Blizzard IE 41 HQ 7.PNG Eternal Blizzard IE 41 HQ 8.PNG Eternal Blizzard IE 41 HQ 12.PNG Eternal Blizzard IE 41 HQ 14.PNG Eternal Blizzard IE 41 HQ 16.PNG Eternal Blizzard IE 41 HQ 18.PNG Video Anime Fubuki Shirou's Version Yukimura's Version Game Chrono Stone Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Inazuma Eleven Online Category:Wind hissatsu